The German patent document DE 103 07 825 A discloses a piezo-actuator wherein ceramic predetermined breaking layers are arranged in the stack.
The PCT patent document WO 2009/092584 discloses a piezo-actuator wherein a predetermined breaking layer is produced by means of a metallic sacrificial layer.